Power Rangers: A Wish to Save the World
by Howitzer753
Summary: College kids travel to Egypt on a school trip they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Year: 2009 A.D.**

**Place: University of Southern California (U.S.C.) Dorm Room**

It was almost 7am and in their Dorm room Jonathan Castle and Michael Brown were sound asleep. They both tossed and turned in their beds and then coming to a stop with a loud snore. The two were such good friends that they synchronized even while sleeping. Outside a near window a bird landed and was about to squawk when the alarm went off and started to play, "Through the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce. The bird jumped, made a very loud squawk and fell out of the window only a few feet before it regained its composure and took flight. At the same time Mike and Jon jumped in the air and fell onto the floor beneath them. They both got onto their knees and held their ears.

"Dude!", Mike screamed. "You have _got_ to turn that down!" Jon was rolling on the floor trying to find where he was. "I _try_ to!" he yelled. "But with us being awake enough to listen to loud music it would be very hard to adjust the volume..." Just then Keith Owens, one of their friends who was in another room off the common room, barged into the room and turned off the music. As he did, Jon finished his sentence, "... accordingly!"

After he said it he opened his eyes as the sound was gone. He looked up at someone standing over him. It was another friend of theirs named Ryen Byard; he shared a room with Keith. Ryen was just looking down at him as if he was nuts. "How many times are we gonna have to come in here and turn that damn thing off?" Ryen reached down and helped Jon up and he brushed himself off. "Sorry, Ry, (Jon's nickname for Ryen), but I was just trying to tell Mike that it's hard to turn it down to the most suitable volume because when we are awake..." Ryen took a hand and cupped it over Jon's mouth. "You know, I didn't ask for a lecture." Jon bowed his head and said, "Sorry".

Mike and Keith walked over to the two and put their arms around them. "Now, now boys. Let's not get all wishy-washy here. We have to get ready for the trip this morning." Just then Jon's head sprang back up, "Oh, Yeah! I forgot about that. Let's get going!" Ryen and Keith ran out of Jon and Mike's room and into theirs.

At this point it was a race to see who could make it to the showers first. Jon and Mike went through their drawers and picked out their individual things. Jon grabbed a pair of boxers soap and shampoo, and Mike had the same. They looked at each other and ran out their bedroom door. Ryen and Keith watched as Jon and Mike got to the door.

As he was gathering things Ryen said, "C'mon dude!" Keith grabbed a few more things and said, "Oh, you c'mon!" As he finished the sentence he finished gathering his things and bolted for the door closely followed by Ryen. As they reached the door to the common room Jon and Mike were halfway to the showers. As Jon and Mike ducked into the male shower room, they live on a co-ed floor, Michelle Day and Jessica Stevens walked out. In doing so almost walked right into Jon and Mike. Luckily Michelle saw them coming and grabbed her friend to pull her out of danger. "Guys, watch where you're going!" she said. Jon and Mike yelled without looking back, "Sorry!" Knowing that they really weren't listening they yelled back. "You better be! Or we'll get you later!" Both boys waved back at them, "Whatever!" Jon yelled.

"I knew they were gonna beat us." said Ryen. Keith nodded his head in agreement. "I knew they would too. They were already in their room; we had to actually go to are room, so they had a head start." The two of them were bickering to each other because they had, once again, lost the race to the showers. Just then, Ryen noticed Jessica walking down the hall with Michelle. "Hey!" Ryen called out. Jessica looked up and noticed Ryen, she waved back to him. They walked a little faster to meet up.

"What's up Ry-Ry?" Jess asked. Keith chuckled a little, looking at Ryen. "Ry-Ry?" "Yeah." Jessica said. "That is my nickname for him." "You know, I'll have to remember that one." Keith said, still chuckling. Ryen "bonked" Keith on the head. "Anyway," he continued. "So what are you gals doing?" "Nothing really." Jessica replied. "We just took our showers. Now we are going back to our room's to get ready to go." Ryen bonked himself on the head, "Oh, crap! I completely forgot about that! No wonder why Mike and Jon were in such a hurry." Michelle's face suddenly went red. "Are you okay, Shelly?" asked Keith. Michelle shook her head and looked up. "Um, yeah I'm good." She grabbed Jessica's arm. "C'mon Jessie. We have to pack." All Jessica could do was look back and wave as Michelle dragged her down the hallway.

Keith and Ryen finally reached the shower room and just as they did Jon was walking out of his shower stall. With a towel around his waist he walked to a bench that had his stuff on it. He looked at Ryen and Keith and said, "Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Ryen and Keith just ignored him and did "rock, paper, scissors" to see who would go first, and as usual, Ryen won. He walked into the shower stall and turned on the water. Jon slid some boxers under his towel and pulled them up. He undid the towel and smirked at Keith who was politely waiting for Mike to be done. "You know," Jon began. "You do realize that you will never beat us to the showers." Keith squinted his eyes and looked at Jon. "Oh we will, even if it's the day before graduation." Jon put the towel around his shoulders and sat down to wait for Mike. "Oh, please! The only way you will is if you have super powers." Keith pointed a finger at him. "If that's what it takes." Jon tilted his head back and laughed. "Now you're just talking silly."

Michelle and Jessica walked into their rooms. Jessica put her stuff away and before she could start to change there was a knock on her door, it was Michelle. Jessica let her in and they both sat on Jessica's bed. They sat on the bed in silence for minute. Jessica finally was about to say something but, Michelle cut her off. "Hey, Jessie?" Jessica looked at her. "Yeah, Shelly?" she replied. "Do, do you think Jon likes me?" Jessica's face light up. "Are you kidding? Every time he comes around you, he goes all nervous and can't concentrate on what he's doing. Plus you have known him how long?" Shelly thought for a second. "I would say about 17 or 18 years." Her head then dropped. "I figured he would've said something by now." Jessica put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon girl. You should know by now that if you like him, you have to say something, because he is way too nervous to say anything to you." Shelly brought her head up and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe he'll tell me over the trip!" Jessica put her arm through Michelle's. "Now you're talking sense!" The two girls laughed and Michelle left Jessica's room to go to her own.

Jon, Mike and Ryen were now finished with their showers and were waiting for Keith to finish. Mike looked over at Jon, "So, when are you going to talk to Michelle?" Jon's eyes widened. "Wha-what do you mean?" Mike stood up. "Oh, come on, dude! You've only had a crush on her since you were what, three? Four?" Jon put his hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. It's just, when ever I see her I freeze and any thought of talking to her flies out the window." Mike sat back down where he was and Ryen spoke up. "You know, we could get him to talk to her either on the plane or while we are in Egypt." Mike sat up, looked and pointed at Ryen. "That's perfect!" Mike then stood up and started to pace. "All we have to do is get you both in the same area" He stopped and pointed at Jon. "and you'd have to say something!" Keith stepped out of the shower and continued the conversation as if he had been in it the whole time. "I've got a better idea. When we're on the plane, let's make sure they sit together." He bent down and pulled up his boxers underneath the towel. "We'll get Jessie to go along with it."

"Do you think she'll go along with it?" Ryen asked as they walked out of the shower area and into the hallway. Mike and Keith looked at him. "Are you mad, man?" asked Mike. "Yeah, she has been trying as hard, if not harder, than us to get them together." Ryen smiled. "That's her, always going all the way." He pointed in front of him as if Jessica was standing there. "Okay so we have the plan." Mike said waving a finger. "Ryen you talk to Jess and we'll go forward." Mike said gesturing to all in order. This whole time Jon is burying his face in his towel. Mike placed a hand on his shoulder. "You do want to be with her right?" Jon nodded, still with his head in the towel. "Okay then!" Mike said loudly while clapping his hands. "Let's go get ready, shall we?" They all walked in the common room. Jon sighed and walked into his room. He shut the door and sat against the it. "I hope I can do this." He sighed.

After a few minutes, he stood up and walked over to his bed and on it was a white and maroon suitcase. It was currently filled a most of the way up with random clothes and things he would need on the trip to Egypt. He reached into a drawer and took out a white t-shirt. He put it on and went back in to retrieve a pair of shorts.

He got dressed and sat down in a chair. He was contemplating what to do before they had to leave. He looked to his right and next to the dresser was a white and maroon guitar. He picked it up and looked at it as if thinking of what to play. After a minute or two he figured out what to play. He started to play a slow melody of sorts, the proceeded to a fast riff high on the guitar and went up and down as the song needed. Then he started to sing along with the rhythm of the song.

"They've got, a power and a force that you've never seen before.

They've got. the ability to morph and to even up the score.

No one will ever take them down.

The power lies on their si-i-i-ide."

Mike was in his room packing when he heard Jon playing his guitar. "There he goes again." he said. "Playing his guitar when he's nervous." Mike walked out of his room, into Jon's and picked up the next verse.

"Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

Then he pointed to himself as if to say he will sing alone now.

"They know, the fate of the world is lying in their hands.

They know, to only use their weapons for defense.

No one will ever take them down.

The power lies on their si-i-i-ide."

Then the two of them started to sing again together.

"Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

Jon then stood up and began a moderately long solo. Mike stood there and bobbed up and down. Towards the end Ryen and Keith walked in and joined along with the singing.

"No one, will ever take them down.

The power lies on their si-i-i-ide.

Jon played a quick riff, a really high note and then all for started to sing.

"Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!"

Jon held a note for a little bit and let it go. He looked up at his friends and blew some hair out of his eyes. They were all looking at him in astonishment. "Where did you learn how to play guitar like that?" Ryen asked."I've been playing for about," He thought for a second. "Ten years now." Jon said as he took off the guitar and placed in a stand on the ground.

Keith, still surprised said, "All I have to say is that you have defiantly mastered it. Especially because you played the best song to ever come out of Power Rangers." Mike nodded his head. "I am right there with ya, dude. The movie version of the song was so much better than the one from the TV Show. When I play it and people figure out what it is I don't care 'cus I still think it is awesome. I would like to find the person who decided to make a more heavy metal version of it and give him a nice long handshake." Jon nodded. "I know how you feel. When I play that song at home people do the same and yell at me because," He bent his fingers as if doing quotes in the air. "'I am too old to watch Power Rangers.' I'm like, please, it's my life, I'll live it as I see fit." Ryen nodded as well. "I hear ya. Also when I'm watching Kabuto or something like that they ask me why I watch Japanese TV shows. I tell them, 'Because I like to watch them.' I love their reaction too, they just look at me as if I'm stupid and leave it at that."

They all laughed just as Michelle and Jessica walked into Jon's room. Laughing, Jessica asked, "Why are we all laughing?" Ryen jumped a little bit at the sound of Jess's voice. "We're laughing because we are telling stories on how people find out about us liking Power Rangers, Sentai and other Toku stuff." "Ah." Jessica said as she nodded. She then looked down at the guy's empty hands and the half empty suitcase on Jon's bed. "Um," she began. "You do realize that it's 8:30?" She brought up her wrist and pointed to her watch. All in unison the guy's eye's lit up. They looked down at their watches and Ryen and Keith bolted for the door. Michelle and Jessica jumped on a nearby couch to get out of the way. They looked back into Jon's room and saw him starting to put things in his case.

After another five minutes, Keith and Ryen emerged from their room fully packed with their suitcase's. Ryen's was silver, Keith's was Red, Michelle's was an aqua blue and Jessica's was Pink. They plopped down onto a couch and waited for Jon and Mike to finish. "Would you two come on? My grandmother would be packed by now!" yelled Ryen. The gang in the common area laughed at the comment. Suddenly the door to Jon and Mike's room opened and they both walked out. Mike also had color coded luggage, his was Black with gold accents in places. They looked at their friends and nodded. "Shall we head off then?" Jon asked. Everyone stood up and nodded in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Year: 2009 B.C.**

**Place: Ancient Egypt**

An evil cackling is heard in the background as someone is running through a dark empty village. The person hid behind a large rock that was just off of the path he was running on. "Where am I going to go?" he said almost out of breathe. "He has me cornered and I don't know where I am."

Just then from behind him a shadow is cast over him in the shape of a man. The man cackles even louder this time as to show off his power. The person, who was hiding, not wanting to stick around, turned around and started running off to who knows where.

**Year: 2009 A.D.**

**Place: U.S.C. Dorms**

Inside the lobby of the dorm room a loud *ding* is heard and elevators are seen opening up. First a group of three girls who looked like they were going on the trip as well stepped out. After another minute or so the *ding* was heard again and Jon and the gang stepped out with bags and all. The girls walked out, followed closely by Ryen and Keith and then Jon and Mike. They were all laughing except for Jon and Michelle, so it was obvious what the joke was about.

Jessica placed a hand on Michelle's shoulder. "Okay, guys, I think they've had enough." She said with a giggle. Mike shrugged still laughing. "Why should we stop? This is to much-" That is all he could get out before he walked straight into a glass window on the right of the door. At that second Jon and Michelle's face went from deep red to regular color because they now started to burst out laughing. Mike picked himself up and brushed himself off. "I-I meant to do that." Jon walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Doors WEREN'T always your strong point after all." He said with a chuckle. "Yeah, yeah." Mike said with a smug frown. "Let's just go before Ms. Watkins leaves without us."

Everyone laughed and picked up their respective luggage and walked out the door. Without saying a word Ryen stood in front of the door directing Mike out like and Air-Traffic-Controller. Mike simply gave him a "humph" and walked out. Ryen then picked up his things and he walked out after him. Everyone was standing out in front of the bus and looked it up and down. "I thought we were going to get one of those buses that we used to take on field trips in, like, the first grade." Keith said. Jon nodded. "So was I, but this looks more like a-" A voice behind them finished the sentence. "-Shuttle bus." They all turned around to see Ms. Watkins walking out of the building. The group together clapped their hands together and bowed saying. "Ohaiyo-gozaimasu, Watkins-Sensei!" (Good morning, Teacher Ms. Watkins) Ms. Watkins bowed back to them in gratitude. She wasn't Japanese but she knew what it meant because the six of them have been saying it since day one.

"Are you ever going to stop doing that?" She pleaded. "Only if you leave us." Jessica said, while picking her things up, as well as everyone else. "If you continue that I might just consider that." Ms. Watkins said with a giggle. "Please! You couldn't leave us! You love us too much!" Jon stated. "Yeah!" Keith yelled out. "Plus you would be gone a day and miss the heck out of us." He finished, as he was the last one on the shuttle.

There had to be about twenty seats on the shuttle but not a lot of people were going, so there were maybe five or six spots left. They were single chairs next together in pairs and everyone managed to sit in one seat and put their bags on the chair next to them whether they were on the outside or vice-versa. Ms. Watkins was, naturally, at the front of the bus. She stood up and looked towards the back. She held up a clipboard and started to read off names. With every name it was received by "Here!" Everyone that is, except for Jon and the others, however. They yelled out "Hai!" or the Japanese word for "Yes". Ms. Watkins sighed as she finished her list and put it on the chair beside her.

"Okay, a few things before we go." She started. "I don't mind if you talk just please try not to annoy everyone around you and no yelling. And why am I telling you this you may ask? Because some of you..." She shot a look and the six and as if in unison through on surprised and offended looks. "...tend to get a little overzealous when in tight quarters for a period of time." Mike stood up and scoffed. "Well I never!" He yelled. Jon grabbed him and pulled him down into his seat. "Of course you have, we tell you all the time." Jon said. Everyone laughed at Mike whose face went red. Ms. Watkins, who was still at the front standing, clapped her hands loud enough that everyone's laughs faded. "Okay, I guess we are all set. Driver, let's go!" Everyone cheered as the driver put the shuttle in gear.

As the bus started to move down the street Jon was shown going into his bag. He pulled out a white iPod that he, himself, had customized. He put his matching white headphones on and raised it in the air and called out, "1". All of a sudden Mike held his customized Gold and Black iPod in the air and called out "2". Right after him, as if this was planned, Ryen held up his Red iPod and called out "3", Keith held his Silver iPod and called out "4". There was a slight pause and everyone looked back at Michelle who was rummaging through her bag. "C'mon, Michelle! You're messing us up!" said Jessica. "I can't find my-" She started to say. Before she could finish the sentence she found her customized light blue iPod and put on her headphones. "Sorry, let's try it again."

Jon started again and when they got to Michelle, she said, "5" Jessica held up her customized pink iPod and called out, "6" Jon called out, "Synchronize on 3! Ichi, Ni, San!" At the same moment everyone pressed play on the IPod and Jon looked back to make sure everyone was going. The six were in their seats rocking it out to what seemed like regular rock music until all six broke out in "Si-i-i-i-ide!" Then it was obvious that all of the talk was for Power Ranger songs. After a while everyone on the bus had thought that the six weren't going to sing anymore. But shortly after they heard Michelle and Jessica singing, "Go Rangers! Go Rangers! Go, Go, Go! Go Rangers! Go Rangers! Go, Go, Go!"After that Jon sang, "Watch five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways, five heroes walking through the sun for five days."Mike continued after him singing, "Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam, five rangers looking for the same five stones!" The girls came in again alternately singing "Go", then everyone paused for a bit. This time Ryen chimed in, "There's treasure to be found, there's lives to be saved, A planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space!" Keith finished up, "Good vs. evil we've got heroes on the scene, Power Rangers Overdrive is the number one team!"

They were all about to go for the last chorus but, Ms. Watkins was all of a sudden standing in front of them with a semi-annoyed look on her face. All six gave her an apologetic look and bowed their heads to say sorry. She smiled victoriously and walked back to the front of the shuttle and sat down. Jon turned to everyone and made the "cut" motion with his finger across his neck as if to say, "Enough." They all nodded and obviously they went on to listen to what ever they wanted. _

The rest of the trip everyone was basically quiet. All but Jon and the gang were talking amongst themselves, including Ms. Watkins. Jon and everyone were quiet as can be listening to their iPod's. It almost felt like they just left when Ms. Watkins stood up again and told everyone that they had arrived at the airport.

All the students got up, stretched and yawned. They picked up their bags and walked to the front of the shuttle so they could disembark. Jon was the first of the six to make it off the shuttle and he jumped off to the ground, closely followed by the others. The class finished filing out and the shuttle left the airport to do what he had to, and Ms. Watkins got them together in a group. "Okay, now that we are here I would like us all to stay in one big group so we don't lose anyone. She grabbed her bag and directed her way through the crowd and they all walked to the main building. Being lead by Ms. Watkins, the class walked through the doors and into the main lobby of the airport. As they walked through a more busy area they heard screaming. "What was that?" Jon asked. "My guess is a woman screaming." Ryen replied.

The very next second they saw a man in a ski cap run into the area where they were, he was holding a gun. He proceeded towards a counter and pointed the gun at the woman behind it. Everyone was standing nervously still against a wall. Around the corner came three security guards, they tried to take out their guns but the gunman pointed his gun at them and they stopped immediately. The gunman was obviously mad and yelled at the women behind the counter. "Give me all the money you have! Now!" He then turned his attention to a group of people. "All of you! Give me your jewelry and cash!" Ms. Watkins looked at her students and whispered to them. "Everyone, stay here and don't make a sound." She walked in front of them as if the gunman was about to shoot them all and blocked them as a human shield.

The women behind the counter put their stuff in the bag the gunman had and then the gunman turned to the other people again They started to put their things in as well. Mike, Jon, Ryen, Keith and the girls looked on as everyone was scared out of their whits. "How do you think he got a gun into an airport?" Jessica asked. "I don't know." Mike replied. "But we can't sit here and do nothing."

Mike and Jon looked at each other then at Ryen, Keith and the girls. Mike and Jon ducked to the right and Ryen and Keith ducked to the left. The girls stayed just in case Ms. Watkins tried to stop them. Jon and Mike walked behind a stone pillar and Ryan and Keith stepped behind a desk. Though they were on either sides of a big pile of people Jon and Ryen could still see each other. Jon nodded to Ryen and he nodded back in response.

Mike jumped out from the pillar and yelled, "RyuGunOu, Raijin!" This distracted the gunman and everyone looked at Mike. Ryen then jumped out and yelled, RyuKenDo, Rajin!" Now everyone was look at Ryen. Finally, Keith Jumped out and yelled, RyuJinOu, Rajin!" Everyone was looking at him now. As the gunman was looking at the trio Ms. Watkins started to have a nervous and quieted fit. She looked around in her group and confirmed her nightmare, that the three guys in the area before her were, in deed, her students. She then looked around and talking to no one in particular she said, "Where is Jon?"

That question was answered no more than a second later. Jon jumped on a box he placed behind the crowd of people and jumped over the crowd. He landed on the ground, did a somersault, performed a leg sweep to the gunman and knocked him off his feet. He landed with a *thud*. Due to the fall the gun fell from his hand. Mike, realizing this, ran over to the gun, jumped on it, capturing it between his feet and did a front handspring throwing it through the air while yelling, "Security dude, catch!" The Security guard looked up and caught the gun in his hands cleanly.

The gunman stood up and went to hit Keith but he dodged it and punched him in the face sending him stumbling backwards. Ryen looked at Jon who was still crouching, "Double whammy?" Jon looked up at him and said, "Your on!" Ms. Watkins stood still in astonishment at what was happening in front of her then bent down to Michelle. "What's a "Double Whammy"?" Michelle, trying not to take her eyes off the action, just pointed. Ms. Watkins looked back at the action.

Ryen jumped into the air and did a side kick that placed his knee in the chest of the gunman and at the same time Jon did another roll forward, since the gunman had stumbled away from him, and did another leg sweep. The gunman fell backwards as Jon and Ryan both struck poses (Jon's was RyuKenDo and Ryen's was RyuGunOu's). The gunman raised his head slightly, Jon and Ryan snapped their fingers while saying, "Embrace the darkness, and rest in peace." The next second was a combination of the gunman's head hitting the floor, hard, applause from the students, including Ms. Watkins and the crowd, and the security guards rushing in to collar the suspect.

Jon and Ryan stood up soon being accompanied by Mike and Keith, they high-fived each other and bumped forearms in congratulations. Michelle, without anyone seeing her, ran to a set of speakers that were sitting on the side and plugged in her iPod. Suddenly the theme song to RyuKenDo began to play. Jon looked at her and then ran over to his guitar and plugged it in. Michelle joined Ryan, Mike and Keith as well as Jessica. They all stood in front of a desk and Jon stood on top with his guitar. Jon called out. "Now, Let's do this! 3, go!" Just as the music started to play Jon played along with the it, and to everyone's surprise, that includes his friends, he started to sing to it, and was pretty good.

He sang (the rest sing what's in parenthesis):

Dare ka ga nani ka wo neratte 'ru

Ijigen no tobira ga hiraku

Yami ni kakurete ugokidasu oroka na negai

GO (GO!) GO (GO!) akirametari shinai

GO (GO!) GO (GO!) yuuki wo furishibore

Kesshite mirai no jama wa sasenai

Atsuku moesakare GAGAGAGA!

Subete wo kakete

Kibou no kagi ga kagayakeba kiseki ga maioriru

Kono mune no kodou DADADADA!

Araburu tamashii

Seigi no tsurugi wo kakagete

Aku wo kirisaku n' da

Madan Madan Madan Senki RyuKenDo

At the end Jon strummed the last note so is hand was in the air, Mike was posed as RyuKenDo, Ryen was RyuGunOu, Keith was RyuJinOu and the girls were doing random "girlish" poses.

They all stopped their poses and started to shake hands with everyone who came up to them to thank them. Jon shook hands with an old man and turned around. When he did he was greeted by Michelle who, unknowingly, kissed Jon right on the lips. In a split second she realized what she did, backed off to see a stunned Jon and gasping friends. Ms. Watkins stepped in to help her out, "Okay, okay, now that the shows over, let's go so we don't miss our flight." Michelle looked up at her and mouthed, "Thank you." Ms. Watkins nodded and started to walk towards their gate, everyone followed. Jon, still in shock, mouth agape got a pat on the back from Mike, Keith and Ryen.

((For reference on what the "dance" might look like, go to this link .com/watch?v=gdMHdxgKWyY. Just, think of it at an airport ^_^))


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Year: 2009 B.C.**

**Place: Ancient Egypt**

In the dead of night with the moon shining, footsteps are heard running in the sands of the Egyptian desert. As the person comes into focus, he is fast approaching what looks like a pyramid. He runs around the opposite side of which he approached and leaned up against the pyramid's outside wall. He started to huff and puff while trying to catch his breath. He peaked around the corner only to be face to face with another person dressed all in black. He fell backwards onto the sand and looked into the yellow eyes of the cloaked person in front of him.

For the first time, he spoke. "Kamenwati, why are you doing this?" The cloaked person looked right at person on the ground and spoke. "Why, I expected more from you Baraka. You are after all, the all knowing one. Am I correct?" The man named Baraka looked down at the ground and then swiftly back up to the man named Kamenwati. "I am indeed that man, but I believe you have underestimated me. Not only am I "All Knowing" I also have the same powers as you do, perhaps even more powerful." Kamenwati laughed loudly. "_You_, more powerful than _me_? That is absurd! How can someone as weak as you, with good magic, _possibly_ possess more power than someone of dark magic?"

Baraka stood up and stood his ground. "I, myself, may be weaker than you. But with the power of my father and his father before him, I will defeat you!" Kamenwati laughed and struck a pose. He then extended his arm quickly and a beam of purple lightning came from his fingers. It struck the ground in front of Baraka which made him fly backwards. Kamenwati then let out another lightning bolt, but Baraka quickly rolled away from it then pushed off the ground with a twist and landed on his feet. He did a few movements with his arms and then with his hands formed a cup to his side and threw his arms forward, thus thrusting the powerful ball at Kamenwati. He simply caught it in his hand and closed his hand to a fist and reducing the ball to nothing. Baraka looked at the entrance to the pyramid and dodging another attack from Kamenwati, ducked inside. He ran down the hall and ducked into a room that had only a small pillar and a lamp. The pillar was in the middle of the room, however the lamp was in the corner.

Kamenwati floated into the room and saw Baraka standing out of the way and crossed his long skinny arms. "So, are you finally admitting your defeat? How noble of you. Sacrificing yourself for the sake of the king. I'm sure King Mentuhotep would be pleased." Baraka simply laughed. "I am not out to please the King. I am simply abiding my time so that I can take over the thrown when I kill him and blame it on you! Since I am, after all the King's Head Soldier, it is obvious that since he doesn't have any kin, nor does he have any siblings, that I shall take over as King." He walked closer to the pillar, smiled and turned back to Kamenwati. "That is why I have brought you out here. To defeat you so that I can blame his death, tomorrow, on you and since you'll be dead, they will not pursue you and all will be forgotten."

Kamenwati smiled. "I never knew you had such evil in you. I should've taken you as a companion, not as a rival. I say that you ditch that plan and we scheme up together so that we both can rule over Egypt!" Baraka smiled and looked at the pillar. "That idea intrigues me. But if we are to do this, we need to make a solemn vow to not do harm to each other in the future, for whoever does, will perish without any hope of return." Kamenwati, still smiling, said, "Yes, I believe that is a splendid idea. What kind of vow do you propose?"

Baraka walked over to a box that was on the ground beside the pillar and pulled out a cloth rag. The cloth was purple and it looked like there was something inside it. Baraka pulled the cloth to one side, then the other. Under the cloth was a dagger. It was silver in color with a gold handle with some jewels in different places. Baraka held up the dagger, looked at it then at Kamenwati. "I propose, a blood oath. We shall take, each, a drop of blood, place it onto the circle on the pillar and the oath will take affect." Kamenwati took the dagger from Baraka's hand and looked it over. He then looked back up to Baraka and said, "Everything seems to be in order, let us begin."

**Year: 2009 A.D.**

**Place: LAX Airport**

Ms. Watkins was the first in the area of their terminal. She set her stuff down and turned to the class. "Okay, everyone sit down here while I talk to the stewardess at the podium." She turned around and walked over to the woman. Jon sat down in a chair next to Mike. Without looking at him he said, "How long do you think it will take for the plane to be ready?" Ryen walked over to the seat next to Mike (2 back-to-back rows of 4), set down his luggage and looked down the line at Jon. "Dude, we have been here a total of, like, ten seconds and you are already wondering when we will leave?" Jon's head fell to his chest and he sighed. "I'm not being impatient, I am just wondering when we will take off. It could be hours or minutes from now, I just want a rough estimate."

At that same moment Ms. Watkins came back to the area. "Well it seems they need to fill the plane's tank with gas, and they believe it will take at least two hours." There was a class-wide groan as all their heads bowed in discouragement. Keith spoke up, "Isn't there anything you can do to speed it up, Ms. Watkins?" Everyone looked up to her to see if she was either joking around or was thinking, only to be disappointed. Ms. Watkins bowed her head. "I'm sorry everyone. We will definitely be here a while." The class all lowered their heads in unanticipated disappointment.

**Year: 2009 B.C.**

**Place: Ancient Egypt**

Kamenwati stood on one side of the pillar and Baraka stood on the other. They faced each other with Kamenwati holding the dagger. He held it up and said, "With this dagger I do pledge to an ever lasting bond with the other individual who gives his blood for the just cause." With that he pricked his finger. A tiny drop of blood appeared on his finger and he proceeded to place the blood droplet into the middle of a circle that was inscribed on the pillar. Baraka took the dagger, sighed and said, "With this dagger I do pledge to an ever lasting bond with the other individual who gives his blood for the _wrong_ cause." Kamenwati looked up at Baraka who quickly pricked his finger and placed the droplet onto the pillar with Kamenwati's. As the droplet hit the pillar Baraka snapped his finger and a lamp appeared. He then called out, "With this lamp and my blood I shall seal this evil for all of eternity!" In a last attempt Kamenwati lunged at Baraka, but it was too late, for in a swirl of colors the two were swept up in the air and Kamenwati was slowly sucked into the pillar while yelling, "I will have my revenge! I will! I WILL!" At last Kamenwati was sucked into the pillar. Baraka, seeing his work was done held the lamp under him and instead of being sucked into the pillar was sucked into the lamp. The lamp fell right on top of the circle on the pillar and thus preventing anything, or any_one_ from getting out.

**Year: 2009 A.D.**

**Place: JFK Airport - 2 hours later**

Everyone was extremely bored now as Jon and Ryen were engaged in a heated battle of "I-Spy", Keith and Mike were battling each other on Pokemon Pearl with their WiFi connections on their Nintendo DS's, Jessica and Michelle were exchanging glamour magazines they had brought and discussing the beauty tips that they either thought were ugly or in the words of Michelle, "just plan fugly!" and Ms. Watkins, in tranquility, was sitting in the chair closest to the door for the boarding area. Mike was looking around the area and then pointed and shouted, "The clock!" Jon lowered his head at the response. "How do you always get these?" Mike took his thumb and grazed his nose and pumped his right arm. "I'm just that good!" Jon simply kept his head lowered and shook it. "You really need to stop the Sentai impersonations." Mike shook his head and placed a finger on his chin. "Now, where were we. Ah, yes! My turn!" Mike looked around the room and caught a glimpse of Michelle. His face then went from a thinking mode to evil grin mode. He turned to a Jon, with a now regular face, and said, "Let's see how "aware" you really are. I spy with my little eye a good looking brunette with a blue shirt."

Jon's face was curiosity at first until he looked around and saw what Michelle was wearing. His eyes, if possible, shrank to about five times smaller than they should be. He sat there and looked at the beauty before him. She stood about five foot three and had baby blue eyes and lovely brown hair that went to about the swell of her back. "_I can't say her. Or else I will really say that I love her._" he thought to himself. He sank in his chair and looked around nervously hoping to find another brunette with a blue shirt. To his surprise a stewardess came around the corner and sure enough, she was a brunette with a blue shirt on (actually a vest but it was good enough). Jon almost, jumping out of his chair, pointed to the woman. "Right there! Brunette with a blue shirt! HA! I win!" He stood and did a mini twist. He was so caught up with the twist that when he finally stopped, everyone, including all the other waiting people, were staring at him. He stood still and thankfully the stewardess, who Jon had pointed to, was bringing good news.

She stepped up to a little microphone at the gate and said, "Attention passengers who are boarding Flight 469 going to Egypt, your plane is now ready to board. Please enter the tunnel in a single file line so we can check your ticket and passport for boarding. Thank you and have a nice flight." She hit a button on the console that turned off the microphone. Jon and all his classmates jumped in the air in excitement. They all grabbed their bags and got in line. One by one they filed into the tunnel. Jessica quickly jumped in behind Michelle who was in front of Mike. She winked at him and he winked back. Jessica took Michelle's ticket out of her pouch and replaced it with her own. She snickered at Mike who snickered back. Michelle walked to the lady at the podium and she checked the ticket, stamped it and Michelle walked into the tunnel. Jessica took a hand and put it behind her. Mike slapped it softly, then she, Mike and the rest of the classmates boarded the plane.

Jon was the last of the group to get on the plane and warily he walked down the aisle all while looking for his seat. He was looking at his ticket then at the seats. He paused once to look at the ticket and realized he reached his seat. So, still without looking at the seat itself, he took his carry-on and put it in the overhead compartment. He kept out his headphones and his iPod and took a seat in his chair. He put the iPod and headphones in a little holster in the seat in front of him and sat back. It only just occurred to him that there was someone sitting next to him. He looked over and to his horror, there was Michelle who was looking out the window. By her physical appearance it was obvious, to all but Jon, that she had seen him show up at the seat in the beginning. Jon's face went red and he then looked over at Mike and Jessica who were sharing a seat. They were both smiling at him with evil grins. He gave them an awful look but they merely smiled back. Unbeknownst to Jon, Michelle was also giving the same look as him to Mike and Jessica.

Jon turned slowly to face Michelle and as he did she wiped the look from her face. He gave her a polite smile and started to look randomly around the plane just wishing that it would take off so he could put on his headphones and ignore anything that happens. Just when it couldn't get anymore weirder, a stewardess walked by them and asked, "Can I get you two anything?" Jon spoke up first, "Yes, can I get a bottle of water?" The stewardess nodded and asked, "Are you ordering for your girlfriend as well?" Across the aisle Jon heard some snickering. He looked around the stewardess to see that Mike and Jessica were laughing at the stewardess's comment. He gave them an awful look then sat back in his chair. He politely looked up at the stewardess and with a beet red face said, "Uh, we aren't, um, going out ma'am." The stewardess went pink and put a hand on her chest. "Oh, I am so sorry. I thought you two were going out because you make such a cute couple."

From across the aisle Mike and Jessica, as if on cue, leaned forward so Jon and Michelle could see them and said, "We have been telling them that for a while now." They started laughing and sat back in their chairs. The stewardess let out a giggle and looked at Michelle. "Anyway, is there anything I can get you, miss?" Without saying a word or looking up Michelle simply shook her head. The stewardess looked and pointed at Jon and said, "Okay, so one water bottle. Anything else?" Jon smiled and nodded at her, "Nope, that's it for now." The stewardess nodded and left the two "lovebirds" to their thoughts. She walked into another room and after a minute or two she was back with the bottle of water. She then walked down the aisle and handed it to Jon. She held it out and as Jon took it she said, "Here you go, fresh from a cold refrigerator." She giggled at the joke she made. Jon forced a chuckle while smiling at her. As she walked away Jon's face went to a look that said, "_Is she for real?_" He looked at Michelle who looked like she was extremely uncomfortable.

Michelle looked up at Jon and immediately turned red and looked away. Jon, feeling so uncomfortable, took out his cell phone and started to type something. After he finished he closed his phone and put it away. A few seconds later Mike came over with Jessica. Jon immediately stood up, grabbed Jessica and threw her into the chair that he just left. He then grabbed Mike and he dragged him back to where Mike was sitting. Jon sat in the window set and Mike slowly sat down in the aisle seat. There was a pause for a minute or two and then Mike spoke. "So, uh." He stuttered. "What _exactly_ happened?" Jon sat there silent, then said softly, "I blew it." Mike leaned in towards Jon. "What do you mean, 'blew it'?" Jon then lifted his head and looked into Mike's eyes, with what looked like a tear in his right eye. "I mean I blew it," he paused. "with Michelle." Mike's face went from possible terror to a smile. "Don't worry dude. We still have a long time to help you muster up the courage to ask her out. It's not a lost cause until she bluntly says, 'I don't like you and I don't love you.'. So just relax and when we get back to the States we'll figure something out." Mike patted Jon on the back and Jon nodded. "Thanks. I hope this trip will help me open up a little."

Jessica still in "aw" from what just happened, looked over at Michelle who had her head down. She laid a hand on her back and started to rub it.

"Hey, what's up?"

Michelle looked up at Jessica and placed her head on Jessica's lap.

"I'm totally confused." Michelle said.

"Confused about what?" Jessica asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"The stewardess and the water. The giggling and the red faces."

"Michelle?"

"You and Mike. Jokes and more jokes.

"Michelle?"

"I'm just so confused that I don't even know what to think anymore!"

"MICHELLE!"

Michelle jumped, sat up and looked at Jessica.

Jessica jumped a little as well and placed a hand on her chest. After a couple seconds she took a deep breath.

"Okay, Michelle. I know what you are talking about. But you have to think of it this way, we know he likes you as much as you like him. Now we just have to wait for HIM to make the first move. I'll admit that me and Mike tried to set something up tonight, but we only did it to _help_ you and Jon finally confess your feelings. I guess we have some more planning to do."

She sat back and put her pointer finger and her thumb on her chin. But before she could even think of anything Michelle spoke.

"Stop."

Jessica blinked and looked over at Michelle who was now looking out the window.

"Stop? Why?" Jessica asked. "Don't you want to be with Jon?"

Michelle nodded and looked at Jessica. "I do, it's just." she paused. "If he really does feel the way we think he does, I want him to talk to me by _himself_, with_out_ help. I'd like to know that if he really does like me, or even more than that," she paused again. "that he do it on his own, when he's ready."

Jessica nodded in agreement and placed a hand on Michelle's shoulder.

"Alright, you win. I'll tell Mike that we are backing off now. I just hope this will be worth the wild."

Under her breath, Michelle says, "Me too."

What she didn't know is that Jessica heard her and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST TIME...**

"_Okay, Michelle. I know what you are talking about. But you have to think of it this way, we know he likes you as much as you like him. Now we just have to wait for HIM to make the first move. I'll admit that me and Mike tried to set something up tonight, but we only did it to help you and Jon finally confess your feelings. I guess we have some more planning to do."_

_She sat back and put her pointer finger and her thumb on her chin. But before she could even think of anything Michelle spoke._

"_Stop."_

_Jessica blinked and looked over at Michelle who was now looking out the window._

"_Stop? Why?" Jessica asked. "Don't you want to be with Jon?"_

_Michelle nodded and looked at Jessica._

"_I do, it's just." she paused. "If he really does feel the way we think he does, I want him to talk to me by himself, without help. I'd like to know that if he really does like me, or even more than that," she paused again. "that he do it on his own, when he's ready."_

_Jessica nodded in agreement and placed a hand on Michelle's shoulder._

"_Alright, you win. I'll tell Mike that we are backing off now. I just hope this will be worth the wild."_

_Under her breath, Michelle says, "Me too."_

_What she didn't know is that Jessica heard her and she smiled._

**Chapter 4**

**Year: 2009 A.D.**

**Place: Around 20,000ft. in the air**

**Hours Later...**

The sun was coming out again after a long night of Jon and Michelle trying to get over what happened. Mike and Jessica were exhausted and were still asleep, as was Michelle. Jon, on the other hand, was awake and had taken out his Nintendo DS. He was in a heated battle with a Bug Catcher on Pokemon Diamond.

"Ha ha!" Jon yell-whispered. "One more move from my Cyndaquil on his Vileplume and I win!" He pushed a few buttons and after a slight pause, he had beaten the Bug Catcher! "Yosha!" He yell-whispered as he flung an arm in the air.

What he hadn't planned on, was when he flung his arm in the air, his fist hit the Oxygen mask button and the masks came down from the compartments above him and Mike and nailed Mike in the head, immediately awakening him.

Mike opened his eyes and saw Jon frozen in movement looking at him. Jon gave the guiltiest grin Mike had ever seen.

Jon sat down slowly and whispered, "Sorry. I-I-," he stuttered. "-I beat a Bug...Catcher..."

He slouched down in his chair and slowly closed the top of his DS. He then put it in his jacket pocket, interlaced his fingers and placed them on his lap.

Mike smiled, chuckled a little bit and said, "No problem, dude. I was probably gonna wake up soon anyways."

Jon instantly smiled and said, "Good! Then I'll just go back to playing!"

He took out his DS again and Mike bowed and shook his head with an exhale as if to say, "You're weird."

Right behind Jon and Mike was Ryen and Keith. They were fast asleep until the little ruckus with Mike and Jon woke them up. Ryen leaned forward and tapped Mike on the shoulder just as his he bowed his head.

Mike looked up at Ryen, who was rubbing his left eye. "What's up?" He said nonchalantly.

Ryen narrowed his eyes. "What's up?" He said slightly irritated. "I was dreaming that I just saved the world, the President was having a HUGE dinner in my honor and Brenda Song was sitting next to me as my girlfriend. Brenda was just about to kiss me, when I low and behold I get wakened by the two of you yelling. And you ask me, 'What's up?'!"

Mike, looking a little confused by Ryen's rant, said, "Yeah, basically." He grinned mockingly at Ryan who still didn't look happy.

Ryen lifted his hand as if he was gonna tap Mike in the head, but suddenly his hand stopped.

"Why can't I hit you? Is my brain stopping me from hitting a friend?" He shook a fist into the air.

"No. Just me about to smack you for being an idiot." Someone said.

Ryen and Mike, both still puzzled turned around to see Jessica holding Ryen's arm. Keith, still sitting next to Ryen, burst out laughing.

Jessica looked at Mike and Ryen. "You two are idiots! I should smack the both of you back to the States!"

At that moment, Keith stopped laughing and Jon stopped playing his game as all four of them went wide eyed and continuously blinked while looking at Jessica.

"So, why exactly am I stopping you from hitting him? What went on over here that woke me and Michelle up that made you want to hit him?" Jessica asked.

At that exact moment Jon tensed up and just stared forward at the seat in front of him.

Jessica saw this and she stopped. She babbled a little bit before saying, "I mean, you guys better behave or else I may have to resort to harsh measures." She scrunched her face to look mad then relaxed it as she looked at Jon, still frozen. She then dropped Ryen's hand and went back to her seat.

Just then the stewardess walked in and grabbed the phone/microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about fifteen minutes from landing in Cairo. So, please be ready for disembarking. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the flight."

Mike looked over to Jon and asked, "Did you hear that? We are almost there!"

Jon, however, was not listening. He was still in the state of shock that Jessica had put him when she mentioned Michelle's name.

Mike waved his hand in front of Jon's face, along with snapping his fingers. After the third snap Jon came back to reality.

Jon jumped as he came back and looked around. "What happened?"

Mike got up and got some of the bags out of the overhead rack. "You blanked out. Jessica came over, she said something and you blanked out. I won't go into detail for fear of you doing it again."

Jon blinked a couple times. "Um, okay."

Mike finally got the bag down after quite a tussle with it. "You better get your bag down, we'll be landing in about ten minutes."

Upon hearing this Jon got up and waited for Mike to get out of the way and then went in for his bags, when he realized that his bags were on the other side of the plane next to Michelle's. He looked at Mike. "Hey, dude?" Mike looked up. "My bags aren't up here."

Mike got up and looked in the box. There were two small bags in the box and they were both a aqua blue color. It then dawned on him that with what happened last night they failed to switch the luggage to the proper area. Just then he looked over and at that moment Michelle got up to go to the bathroom just as Jessica was coming back. "Perfect!" he said out loud. Jon's right eyebrow raised. He was about to say something, but Mike chimed in. "No time to explain!" Mike then grabbed the blue luggage and darted to the other side.

He arrived with a screeching halt and almost made Jessica fall backwards. She had a shocked look on her face of which was also curious. Before she could say anything Mike opened the overhead box and shuffled through them. Jessica, still wondering what was going on, then looked down and saw her luggage on the floor. She looked up to ask why Mike had her stuff when she noticed some white and maroon in the box. She then remembered what happened last night and reached up to help Mike to try and get Jon's stuff out.

After about five minutes of ruffling through the bags Mike finally got Jon's out and Jessica's in. Without saying a word to each other Mike grabbed Jon's bags and ran back to their seats. Jon was watching the whole event unfold from the same place he had been when he told Mike about the bags in the first place. When Mike arrived he threw Jon's bags at him and shoved him into the seats. Mike had just managed to sit down as Michelle came out of the bathroom.

Mike was huffing and puffing, yet smiling, after the short adventure he just had. He looked forward as to not draw attention from Michelle. When she was out of range Mike grabbed the, still down, Oxygen mask. He put it on his face and took some deep breaths.

After the third or fourth breath the stewardess came out and picked up the phone/microphone again. "Attention passengers. We have now arrived in Cairo. Would you please take your seats and put on your seatbelts as we prepare for decent."All the passengers did as they were told and got ready.

After about a three minute landing, they were finally in Egypt! When everyone got the clear from the stewardess everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, grabbed their bags and proceeded to the door. It was a slow and steady process, but eventually everyone was off and had met up with the rest of the class and Ms. Watkins.

"Okay class." said Ms. Watkins. "We will begin by getting on the shuttle bus and going to the hotel. After that we will meet back up so we can enjoy our first day officially." Everyone cheered and walked towards the building.

Jon and Ryan were sitting on the couch talking about random things when Jon thought of something.

"Dude, I just thought of something!"(:p)

Ryan jumped by the sudden burst of energy. "What?" he asked.

"Do you have those mini speakers in that bag?"

Ryen nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Great! Take them out and put them on the table."

Ryen went into his bag and pulled out the speakers. He then put them on the table and awaited what Jon had in mind.

Jon pulled out his iPod and plugged it into the speakers. He turned to a song and let it play. A very Egyptian kind of music came out until a familiar tone came out. The song was Double Action Wing Form from Kamen Rider Den-O.

Ryen bobbed his head around slowly. "Ah. I was wondering what you had in mind. It's perfect for here."

The music went into a slightly faster beat then the lyrics started. And of course Jon started to sing.

"Romantikku na tsukiyo ni

Shiroi hane ga maichiru

Yuuga na shunkan"

Ryan chimed in with his own.

"Jama wo suru to wa nanigoto.

Burei na mane yurusanai.

Reisetsu, fukaketsu.

Fukai, nemuri ga, yaburareta toki"

They then sang together.

"Katai kizuna musubare aijou kanjite...kourin!

Koboreochiru goojasu wa

Purinsu yue tomerarenai

Hokori to bi no Double-Action

Kyou mo asu mo sekai wa watashi no tame. Go around!"

Out of no where Mike showed up and started the next verse.

"Doramatikku na tenkai.

Haha kara ko e utsuroi.

Deatta, My family"

By this time a crowd had come around them. And to the guys surprise, they were actually enjoying the music.

Then from behind Mike, Keith started to sing.

"Sono ta oozei damatte.

Aruji no tame hatarake.

Gokurou, kansha suru.

Toki no, hazama wo, samayoi-nagara."

Now that all four were there, they all sang the next verse.

"Guuzen kokoro furuwasu tashika na tsunagari... kourin

Futatsu no ai kasanatte

Dare yori mo kedakaku umare

Waga kyoudai Double-Action

Kyou mo asu mo sekai wa ware-ra no tame. Go around!"

Just then the girls came downstairs and saw the commotion. They didn't know what was going on until they heard the music and the guys singing. They nodded to each other and walked behind the guys and picked up the next verse together.

"Itsuka kitto mata aeru no darou.

Yakusoku wa nakute mo kanarazu.

Utsukushii watashi no kioku ga nokotta,

Kimi no, basho de..."

Jon and Ryan took over.

"Koboreochiru goojasu wa

Purinsu yue tomerarenai"

Mike and Keith took the next part.

"Hokori to bi no Double-Action

Kyou mo asu mo sekai wa..."

And all 6 came together for the final verse.

"Futatsu no koe kasanatte

Dare yori mo kedakaku umare

Waga kyoudai Double-Action.

Kyou mo asu mo sekai wa ware-ra no tame. Go around!"

As the music faded out the crowd around them started to clap. All 6 of them stood in a line and bowed to the now big crowd.

Shortly after Ms. Watkins came into the room. She saw what was going on and sighed. That sigh got the attention of the gang and they turned around to look at her. "Must you six always gather a crowd?"

"Yes we do. It's what we do best." Ryan said with a grin.

Ms. Watkins let out another sigh and put her hand on her forehead. "Okay, that's enough antics for now. We have Pyramids to see!"

The gang pumped their fists and when Ryan finished putting his speakers away they left the hotel going to an adventure they would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST TIME...**

"_Futatsu no koe kasanatte_

_Dare yori mo kedakaku umare_

_Waga kyoudai Double-Action._

_Kyou mo asu mo sekai wa ware-ra no tame. Go around!"_

_As the music faded out the crowd around them started to clap. All 6 of them stood in a line and bowed to the now big crowd._

_Shortly after Ms. Watkins came into the room. She saw what was going on and sighed. That sigh got the attention of the gang and they turned around to look at her. "Must you six always gather a crowd?"_

"_Yes we do. It's what we do best." Ryan said with a grin._

_Ms. Watkins let out another sigh and put her hand on her forehead. "Okay, that's enough antics for now. We have Pyramids to see!"_

_The gang pumped their fists and when Ryan finished putting his speakers away they left the hotel going to an adventure they would never forget._

**Chapter 5**

"We have to get through the desert on these?" Jessica yelled out in frustration.

Before everyone was a small herd of camels. There were eleven of them. One for each student, Ms. Watkins and the tour guide.

"These camels are the best I have and have taken many travelers like yourselves many miles through the desert." The guide said. "And not one has died." He paused for a second. "Well, there was this one that died mysteriously..." He looked at the class. "Ah, well he was an old one anyway. Let's go, eh?" He said quickly to change the subject.

Keith stepped in front of a camel that was presumingly his. "Introducing, your brand new camel! Watch out they spit."

As if almost on cue his camel spit in his direction but Keith managed to duck before it hit him. Everyone else started to laugh.

"Can we just get a move on Mr. Owens?" Ms. Watkins pleaded.

"OOOO!" Jon said. "She called you 'Mr. Owens'. She only does that when she is mad."

"That will be enough 'Mr. Castle'." Ms. Watkins said.

Jon's eyes widened after she said that. Everybody "ooo'd" him as he got onto his camel.

Now that everyone was on their camels they started to head out to adventure.

***20 Minutes Later***

"It feels like we have been out here forever! When will something show up?" Asked Michelle.

"I have a feeling we will be seeing something in a few minutes." The tour guide said. Just as he said that a pyramid came into site. "See, what did I tell you."

Everyone perked up on their camels and look on the near horizon. There was, in fact, a gigantic pyramid straight ahead. Everybody let out a round of "Wow."

"I can't wait to see what is inside of it."Ryen said.

"Yeah! I bet there are all kinds of gold and jewelry in there!" Said Michelle.

"I don't know. I mean if people continually go to this pyramid, there won't be any. And if there is, it's quite possible that the jewelry and gold that is inside was put into plexiglass boxes a while ago so no one steals them." Jon said.

"Way to be a downer, Jon." Jessica said.

"What? I'm just saying..."

"Alright, we are here." The guide said.

As the camels stopped, everyone's head went completely vertical as they all looked up at the ancient structure in front of them.

"Wow. This thing is huge!" Mike mentioned.

"One hundred feet, to be exact." Said the guide. "It is one of the oldest pyramids we have. I believe it was one of King Tut's pyramids. Not the main one, but one that had many things that belonged to him inside. But, as you know, all of the contents are gone to museums around the world."

"Aw, man!" Screamed Jessica. "And I was looking forward to getting a ring."

"Seems you can't even get a ring for free let alone from a guy, eh Jessie?" Keith said.

"Hey! That was a low blow." Jessica pouted.

"But didn't I tell you that there was probably going to be nothing here?" Jon said, boasting.

"Oh well. It's not like you were going to take anything anyways, right?" Ms. Watkins said with a scowl. The two girls shook their heads frantically.

The guide then got off of his camel and so did the group. They all walked to the door and the guide pushed aside some curtains that were hanging from the wall.

The gang walked down a very lengthy hallway and towards the end they started to see some artifacts that had been left due to their non-value. They "Oo'd" and "Ah'd" as everything passed and then Jon spotted some paintings on the wall.

"Hey guys, look!" Jon shouted in excitement. "Look at these paintings on the walls! They look like a battle." He walked up and down the painting until he came to a certain point "And look at this guy he's holding a spear. I wish I was in that battle. I would've killed most of the guys out of everyone."

"Yeah, probably all the guys on _your_ side, right?" Jessica chimed in.

"I wish I had a stick right now! I'd hit you so hard your mama would feel it!" Jon retorted.

"Now, now. We all know that you would miss her and end up poking your own eye out. So, the only one who would feel anything would be you." Mike said.

"Aw, c'mon! Give me _some_ credit!" Jon pleaded.

"I'll give credit when credit is due. How about that?"

Jon's head dropped and he sighed.

Ms. Watkins placed a hand on his back. "Shall we move along now?"

Jon nodded his head slowly with disappointment and the gang traveled on.

They walked down deep hallways and looked at all the hieroglyphics on the walls.

"Do you know what this means?" Jessica asked the tour guide.

"I do not." The tour guide replied. "These are characters that _no_ one knows. There are researchers currently looking for answers to these and I am not sure how far, if at all, they have gotten."

"I see." Jessica replied as she took one more look at the markings.

The group continued on until they reached a dead end.

"There is more behind this wall, but because we don't know what is behind this wall, or how to even get to it, this is where the tour ends for this pyramid.

Everyone turned around, allowed the guide to get in front and then they proceeded to the entrance.

"This pyramid wasn't as big as I thought it would be." Keith said while walking.

"Well, you heard the guide didn't you?" Ryen said. "There is more to the pyramid, but we can't go in there. Kind of sucks though, because I'm sure there are some cool things in there."

"Well, we'll just have to wait until they figure out what's behind it." Ms. Watkins said.

"Yeah, but that could take years!" Keith said as they walked out of the pyramid.

"You'll just have to be patient." Replied Ms. Watkins.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but shall we head to the other pyramid?" Interrupted the tour guide.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." Ms. Watkins replied.

They all got on their camels and the tour guide lead the group northeast.

They past a few different lizards and snakes along the way. Not to mention a vulture decided to follow them.

When they finally reached the pyramid the vulture perched itself on a near by dead tree to keep watch over them. They all got off of their camels and Jon turned towards the vulture.

"You know, we aren't going to die anytime soon." Jon stated. The vulture merely squawked at him. Jon shook his head and walked to the rest of the group.

As Jon got there the guide was finishing a few rules before heading into the pyramid. There wasn't much in there. All it was, was one room that had hieroglyphics on the walls and a small pillar in the middle of the room with a lamp on it. Everyone gathered around the small pillar.

"Legends say that the person in the lamp was, what we call today, a magician. He was on the run from the emperors right-hand man, Kamenwati. It is also in the legend that Kamenwati had the same powers as the magician. And around five thousand years ago, the magician lured Kamenwati into this room and sealed him in this pillar. The only drawback to this, is that in doing so also sealed the magician in this lamp. And since that day, the two have gone untouched."

"So cool." Jon said. "Is there anyway I can just touch it?" As he "asked" he took his right pointer finger and slowly approached the lamp.

"No! You must not touch it!" Yelled the tour guide.

But before the guide could get to Jon he placed his finger on the lamp. Everyone stood still waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"You idiot. Didn't I tell you NOT to touch the lamp before we came in?"

"If you did I didn't hear you. I was talking to the vulture."

"Well, you better be happy nothing DID happen or else we would be in big trouble. Oh, and you can take your finger off of it now." The guide said.

"Oh, yeah." Jon replied. He went to take his finger off, but it wouldn't. "Hey! What's going on? I can't take my finger off."

"Very funny." Said the guide. He grabbed Jon's wrist and tugged. Nothing happened. "Why won't you remove your finger?"

"I'm trying, but I can't. Mike, Ryen, Keith, give me a pull."

The three guys got behind him. They all pulled on each others waists and even with all their might, Jon's finger was STILL stuck to the lamp.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch it." The guide said.

"No you didn't. And even if you did, who knew this would happen?" Jon retorted. "I wish my finger was off of the lamp." With that sentence Jon pulled one more time and his finger came off of the lamp. Jon stood there looking at his finger. "What just happened?"

They all stood around puzzled as well.

Keith looked at the pillar and thought something looked different. Only after a second of thinking, it hit him. "Uh, guys?" They all looked at him. "Isn't there...something missing?"

They looked at the pillar and all together they yelled, "The Lamp!"

They searched the ground for it but couldn't find it. Finally, Jon found it. "There it is!" He yelled. He ran after it as it was flying in the air. Thinking that it was going to fall and hit the ground he ran under it. But, surprisingly it did not. It floated down into his hands safe and sound as if it were being controlled.

The group ran to Jon and stood around him. They were all looking at it and then the ground started to shake. It was shaking so much that no one could get a firm stance.

"What's going on?" Michelle yelled.

"Legend says that once someone removes the lamp from the pillar the great Kamenwati will be released!" The guide yelled back.

"Oh! Great!" She replied.

At that moment the ground stopped shaking. Everyone looked at the pillar. They walked towards it slowly and as they reached it a beam of light flew out of the hole in the middle and out of the pyramids top. After a brief second of shock, they all ran out of the pyramid. As they got out the beam of light flew towards the ground. About twenty feet in front of them the beam hit the ground with an explosion so hard the shock of it caused everyone to fall backwards.

As the dust cleared a man was standing in the crater that the beam created. "I'm...free." The man said. "After five thousand years, I am finally free!" He threw his right arm in the air and flew into the sky as lightning came out of his hand and into the sky.

"Kamen...wati?" The guide muttered.

Kamenwati looked down to see the group staring at him. He stopped the lightning and brought his hand down and floated to the ground slowly. "Well, what do we have here? Future humans." He started to walk towards the group. "Seems I get to have a little fun before I reek some havoc." As he was walking towards them he stepped on a book. He picked it up and looked at it. It was Ryen's Mighty Morphin Power Ranger comic. "Well, what do we have here? This seems to be some sort of collection of parchments. Pray tell, what is this called?"

"It's called a book." Ryen said as they all stood up.

"I see." He said. "And, what exactly are these, things, in here."

"It's a book about one of my favorite Television shows." replied Ryen.

"What is a, 'Tele-vision'?"

"It's a rectangular box that allows you to watch fictional and non-fictional shows. Kinda like going to a play, but you're not actually there." Keith explained.

"I see. And, what are these adorable creatures, here?" He turned the book around so they could see it and it was two pages describing the "grunts" that were used in the three seasons.

"Those are the Evil Head Master's henchmen, also known as 'grunts'. The silver ones are 'Putties' and the silver ones with the 'Z' on them are 'Z Putties'. The birds were only used a little bit and are called 'Tengas'." explained Keith.

"Then, these are powerful beings, then?"

"Are you kidding? They are-" Ryen started before Jon placed a hand over his mouth.

"They are very Powerful. They could destroy the world in one punch." Jon "finished" what Ryen was going to say.

"Well then, let's see what they do to mere humans, shall we?" Kamenwati said with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked. But Kamenwati wasn't listening to him and as Jon finished his sentence he took his hand and placed it on the page of the book with the Putties on it and said something in a different language.

Jon looked back at everyone and said, "Guys, be careful. I think I know what's going on here."

They all nodded and Keith placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. "I think we all know what's coming up next."

"Good. Then you know what we have to do." They all nodded in unison. Jon turned back to Kamenwati and shouted, "Shell and Jess, you take Miss Watkins, the guide and the class in the pyramid. If they enter, do your best."

They both nodded and replied, "Right!"

They were about to enter the Pyramid when Jon shouted, "Michelle!" She stopped. "I also need you to take care of the lamp. It's what he's after." She nodded again and again attempted to enter the Pyramid but Jon yelled out again. "Michelle!" She froze, still facing the Pyramid. Jon looked down and said in a lower voice, "I'm counting on you." Michelle looked down and then ran into the Pyramid.

Jon then looked at Kamenwati. "Right. Mike, Keith, Ryen you're with me. If this is how it's gonna go down, we're doing it our way!"

As he finished his sentence Kamenwati finished his spell and dropped the book in the sand. It started to glow a very bright yellow, so bright it made the guys shield their eyes. By the time they opened their eyes there were a lot of Putties, Z Putties and Tengas standing in front of them.

"Wow. That's a lot more than I thought were coming out." Jon said.

"I'd say there are about sixteen here." Replied Ryen.

Jon looked back at him. "I didn't need the specifics."

"Sorry." replied Ryen.

"Apologize later. We've got some butt-whoopin to do." Ryen nodded.

Kamenwati raised his hand and after a little pause, he brought his hand down and yelled, "Get them!"

The grunts ran at them and the guys stood their ground. As they were running Jon yelled out, "Ryen and Keith take the Putties, Mike the Z Putties and I'll take the Tengas." They yelled out, "Yokai!" To acknowledge the orders. The four of them split up and ran at the group of grunts.

Ryen and Keith started to battle the Putties. Ryen went two-on-one with two putties. He threw a punch that was blocked by one and the other took a shot at Ryen. He blocked it, dropped to the sand and did a split which then made the two putties hit each other. He then spun from the ground to his hands which freed his legs to spin in a circle taking out the Putties. Just as he stood up another showed up and kicked him in the stomach. Ryen flew backwards and landed hard on the ground.

At the same time Keith was fighting three Putties. He threw a punch and hit one in the stomach and then did a side-kick which hit another in the chest which sent it flying. The third one came out and tripped Keith sending him to the ground. The Putty then ran to Keith, picked him up and threw him to where Ryen was laying. The two Putties that were free from fighting ran to the Pyramid and inside.

Also at the same time, Mike was battling four Z Putties. He ran at one and did a flying jump kick and sent it flying. It hit a tree, the "Z" on the front glowed and it then shattered into pieces. The other three showed up and they all exchanged punches and kicks, they were an even match. After a few more hits Mike finally got one in on one and sent it flying. It landed on the ground, shook and shattered. The other two backed up and went to punch at the same time but Mike blocked them, flipped them to the ground and punched the "Z's". With his fist still on them, the "Z's" started to glow and the Putties shattered causing Mike's fists to hit the ground.

Near Mike was Jon. He was dealing with five Tengas. He charged at them and did a somersault under all of their punches. He emerged on the other side and started to block all that came his way. He threw a few punches himself and managed to land a few. He ran towards the Pyramid, ran up the side and did a quick flip. The Tengas all ran into each other and he landed behind them. The last out of the three left ran at him but he blocked a punch and connected with a palm to the chest which sent the Tenga flying into the group of downed Tengas.

Just then Jon saw the two Putties run into the Pyramid. He looked over and saw Ryen and Keith on the ground. He ran over to them and picked them up. Mike showed up just after. "C'mon guys. Get yourselves together. Two putties went into the Pyramid., we need to go help the girls." Jon said. Ryen, Keith and Mike nodded and the guys ran into the Pyramid.

They had just made it inside of the pyramid and the putties were flying out of the pyramid. The guys dropped to the ground quickly and the Putties flew over their heads. They looked up to see Jessica lowering her leg and Michelle lowering her arm. The guys stood up and walked to the girls.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that." Mike pointed out.

"What?" Jessica asked. "That we girls couldn't handle our own?"

"No, not that. What I wasn't expecting was to have to clay brains almost embedded in my skull. I knew you could hold your own. You always could."

Jessica blushed a little and smiled. Then quickly changing her mood and saying, "Well someone has to save your behind every now and then." She then punched him in the shoulder.

Mike grabbed his shoulder and winced in pain. "That hurt!"

"Guys, that's enough fooling around, we have to get back out to Kamenwati." Jon stated. They all nodded and they ran out after Jon.

When they made it out Kamenwati was muttering to himself in a different language. They all came to a stop outside of the pyramid with Ms. Watkins and their classmates.

"You! You lied to me! Those, THINGS, were not powerful! They were weak! How dare you deceive me! Now, behold! I will show you true power!" He lifted off the ground and raised both hands in the air as if he was lifting something heavy. Suddenly the ground started to shake which caused everyone to fall over.

"What's he doing?" Michelle asked.

"Um, what's that?" Asked their classmate Steve.

They all turned around to see what Steve was looking at only to see the pyramid was lifting off the ground. They watched as it soared in the sky and over their heads. Kamenwati flew higher in the sky and stood atop the pyramid. He looked down at everyone and said, "Lowly humans! I shall return to finally get my revenge on those who imprisoned me!" With that the pyramid flew off into the sky.

Slowly everyone stood up and continued to watch the spot where the pyramid just disappeared.

"Can you believe that just happened?" Keith exclaimed. "We were actually fighting putties!"

"We not only FOUGHT putties, we kicked their butts!" Ryen yelled.

"Relax guys." Jessica said.

"Yeah, it's not like we took out a lot of them." Michelle said.

"Still!" Keith yelled. "We fought putties and won! You've got to admit it was fun." Keith then noticed Jon wasn't celebrating. He walked over to him and put an arm around him. "What's up?"

Jon stood still with a blank look on his face looking at his finger. "I'm still wondering how my finger got stuck to the lamp and then it just came off. I mean...my finger was really stuck." He walked away from Keith. "I had absolutely no way to get it off. Yet somehow when I wished it off, it came off."

"Maybe..." Ryen thought and walked forward. "Just maybe, the magician in the lamp heard your wish and took your finger off."

They all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

They all started to laugh and Mike put an arm around him. "You're kidding right? No way that could happen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They laughed and walked over to their camels, got on and rode off back to the hotel.

_**After such a big adventure the gang thought that their adventure was over, but they were wrong, very wrong...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST TIME ON POWER RANGERS: THE WISH TO SAVE THE WORLD...**

_A dark room is shown. There is nothing in the room except a single throne that sits on a pedestal. It slowly spins around and a lone dark figure is sitting in it._

"_It has been a year since those, those KIDS tricked me in the desert." The figure said. "But, now! I finally have what I need to defeat them!" The figure stood up and walked out into the light to reveal Kamenwati. He walked forward and slammed his hand down onto a button which made the whole room light up. "THIS, is the dawning of a NEW era!" He laugh maniacally as hundreds of foot soldiers from all seasons of Power Rangers raised their hands and made noises of acceptance._

**Chapter 7**

The gang and Ms. Watkins were just finished their meal when Keith let out a loud belch. He quickly covered his mouth and everyone stared at him.

"'Scuse me." He said muffled.

After another few seconds of staring, everyone at the table started to laugh, even Ms. Watkins. She sighed. "How good it is to be back with you guys. You were probably my best class and I miss the time we spent in Egypt. I wish we could do it again."

"Maybe we can." Mike said. "I mean, we've grown up a lot in the past year and we've got money of our own instead of our parents paying for some if not all."

"Yeah!" Jessica said. "We should pool our money and go back. Maybe we can unlock more secrets on 'You-Know-Who'."

"Jess, you sound like we're from Harry Potter." Michelle joked.

"Well, it's not like we should say his name out loud. It might conjure him or something like that."

"Yeah." Ryen said. "Kinda like 'Beetlejuice'." Everyone laughed

Keith got serious for a second and leaned into the center of the table. Seeing this, everyone did the same. "By the way." He whispered as he looked around. "What did you do with the, you-know."

Jon thought for a second. "Oh. You mean the l-a-m-p?" Mike nodded. "It's at my house inside of a box in my closet. Nothing has happened to it since we got back, but I hid it just to make sure."

Everyone made a "Hmm" sound as if to say, "Really?" They all sat back in their chairs.

"I wonder if 'What's-his-name' is gonna come back." Ryen said.

"I don't think it's "IF" he comes back." Jon said. "More like "WHEN" he comes back."

"I agree." There was a pause and everyone's head turned quickly to see Ms. Watkins with a finger on her chin in deep thought.

"Have you given this thought?" Jessica asked.

"Of course I have. After that day, the thought has always been in the back of my head that one day he might come back."

"Wow." Michelle exclaimed. "I never thought, of all people, YOU would be thinking that."

"Right?" Mike said. "I figured you would think something more like, 'I hope he doesn't back. Or else he might target the kids.' Right?"

"Well, I did think that. But after I saw you guys take care of what he sent after you, I figured you could defend yourselves for a certain period of time. Not to mention, I figured you all would be thinking the same thing. So, if anything big happened, you all would some how get together and decide what to do."

"Wow." Jessica exclaimed.

"That's Ms. Watkins for ya." Ryen said. "Always thinking ahead." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just then the waitress came to the table. "Is there anything else I can-" That's all she could get out before they all heard screams from outside. The gang looked at each other, got up and shot for the door.

They walked outside and looked around as fires had broken out in different places and people were running towards them. Jon stopped a guy. "What's going on?" He asked.

"There are these weird creatures wreaking everything." The guy said. "There are so many. They are being lead by this guy who is floating in the air." The guy took off running again as everyone's eyes opened as wide as they could.

"He's back." Jon said. There was a slight pause. Jon's face went from surprised to determined. "He wants us. We have to get to him before he hurts anyone else." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The 6 ran off as Ms. Watkins was standing still stunned at what was happening. They rounded a corner after more people ran frantically from that direction. As they did, they saw Kamenwati floating in the air as random grunts from Power Ranger seasons were running around breaking things.

"More! Break more things! Cause more chaos! Those kids will never let innocent people get hurt!" Kamenwati yelled.

"You!" Keith Yelled.

Kamenwati looked down at the group. "Ah!" He said. "It's good to see you all again. And, might I mention, for the last time!" He raised both hands in the air and all the grunts stopped. He then pointed both arms towards the group. "Get them! And tear them to shreds!" He yelled and laughed maniacally as the grunts ran towards the group.

"Looks like it's round two guys." Mike said.

"Let's make sure there is no round three. Got it?" Jon yelled. "Yokai!" The others yelled, and then they ran into battle.

The group held their own for a little while but soon they were getting tired and overwhelmed. Jon got thrown to the ground by a Putty and Quantron and Mike got thrown in the air by a Tyrannodrone and Piranhatron. Keith got drop-kicked by both a Cog and a Batling and Ryen was kicked in the stomach by a Tenga, then punched by a Triptoid. Michelle and Jessica were dragged by the arm by a couple of Grinders until they threw the girls into the already big pile that was the group.

They all huddled together and looked around as the many grunts were surrounding them.

"So, what do we do now, fearless leader?" Keith said looking at Jon.

Jon did a double take. "Me?" Keith nodded. "Well. Um. I could try wishing again."

"That was a fluke." Mike said. "I don't think that'll work again."

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Jon responded. No one said anything. "Okay then." He stood up as all the grunts and Kamenwati watched curiously. He stood tall and proud and yelled out, "I wish we were someplace safe!"

Nothing happened. Seeing this Kamenwati laughed. "Do you think that would help you? The only one who would hear that is locked in that lamp and he can't hear you." He brought his right arm in the air and the grunts copied him. In one giant wave they all brought down their arms and lightning came out of their arms and weapons towards the group. The lightning got closer and closer. The group huddled together in terror.

"Looks like this is it!" Ryen called out.

"I'm sorry guys!" Jon yelled.

They all yelled awaiting the shock of electricity...but it never came. They slowly opened their eyes only to realize that they were no longer in the street, but inside of the parking lot where Jon's car was.

"What just happened?" Michelle asked.

"Not sure." Keith said.

"It looks like," Jon said. "We teleported somehow."

"But how?" Mike asked.

"That's how." Jessica said.

They all turned around to see what Jessica was looking at and right in front of them was a seven foot tall man with a tanned body wearing a strange outfit. They starred for a while and finally the man spoke.

"Ah! It's so good to be out of that thing." He said while stretching. "I'm not sure how but I was suddenly woken up from my sleep by someone yelling out a wish. Who might that be?"

Everyone, mouths agape still looking at the man, pointed at Jon.

"I see." The man said placing a giant hand on Jon's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad I made it in time." Everyone was still in their trances. "Oh c'mon!" The man said. "Lighten up a little."

"But," Jon said. "Who _are_ you?"

"Did I forget to introduce myself?" Everyone nodded. "The name is Baraka."

"And, are you a genie?" Asked Keith.

"Well, I have magical powers if that's what you mean." Keith nodded.

"Well, then I guess I am a genie." He said chuckling.

By now they had stood up and the shock was wearing off.

Baraka went to each of them and nodded as he looked them up and down. "I can see why I was brought to you. You have good hearts and white souls."

"White, souls?" Mike asked.

Baraka turned to him. "Yes. White souls. It's what my people say when the person is of good blood and means good. I can sense that you will all do good things."

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Said a voice from behind them. They all looked to see that it was Kamenwati.

"I had a feeling you were back. There would only be one reason I was reawakened. And it looks like I was right. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. But I have a feeling, too. A feeling that you will not be so lucky this time around."

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Kamenwati said scratching his chin. "Maybe this!" He then threw both arms out to his side and dozens on grunts came out of no where.

"Wha-what are those?" Baraka asked.

"They're from a TV show we watched when we were kids." Jon said.

"What is a TV?"

"We'll let you know later. Right now we need to get out of here!"

"Right." Baraka threw his arms in the air and the seven of them disappeared.

Kamenwati scoffed. "I knew he'd pull that trick. But he'll be back. He'll be back." He then moved his right arm quickly and then vanished with the grunts.

Just as they all disappeared they reappeared in Jon's apartment. Jon slowly brought his head up and looked around. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "How did you know to go to my house? More so, how did you know _where_ my house was?"

"It's all simple." Baraka said. "I used telepathy to go into your mind and find out where you lived."

Jon grabbed his head and looked up. "Uh, it was cool in all that you brought us here, but can you not do it again?" Baraka laughed.

"Uh, no offense Jon," Ryen interrupted. "But I think we have other problems right now." Keith had gotten up and turned on the TV to see if anyone was talking about what happened when he found breaking news about a current attack downtown.

"There has got to be something we can do!" Mike said as he slammed a fist onto the kitchen island.

"There is nothing we can do." Michelle said.

"Yeah, it's not like we have powers." Jessica added.

Suddenly, Jon stood up so fast it scared everyone. "I've got it!" Everyone looked at him in both shock and worriment.

"What have you got?" Keith said as he was startled so much that he looked away from the TV.

Jon turned quickly to Baraka. "Are you a genie that grants wishes? I mean you've granted mine twice now. Does that mean I get one more?"

Baraka just stood there thinking for a second. "You did set me free from that wretched place. I guess you do get three wishes. Though, I won't disappear as like in some of your _CP_ shows." He said.

"Actually it's-" is all Ryen got out before Jon interrupted him.

"Then if you can grant one more wish, I may have a way to stop Kamenwati." Baraka nodded and Jon ran into a different room. He ran back out with a pad of paper and a mechanical pencil. He kicked Ryen off the couch, who was no longer watching the TV, and slammed the pad of paper on the table. He clicked the pencil twice to get some lead out and after a quick second to think he started to write.


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST TIME ON POWER RANGERS: THE WISH TO SAVE THE WORLD...**

_A dark room is shown. There is nothing in the room except a single throne that sits on a pedestal. It slowly spins around and a lone dark figure is sitting in it._

"_It has been a year since those, those KIDS tricked me in the desert." The figure said. "But, now! I finally have what I need to defeat them!" The figure stood up and walked out into the light to reveal Kamenwati. He walked forward and slammed his hand down onto a button which made the whole room light up. "THIS, is the dawning of a NEW era!" He laugh maniacally as hundreds of foot soldiers from all seasons of Power Rangers raised their hands and made noises of acceptance._

**Chapter 7**

The gang and Ms. Watkins were just finished their meal when Keith let out a loud belch. He quickly covered his mouth and everyone stared at him.

"'Scuse me." He said muffled.

After another few seconds of staring, everyone at the table started to laugh, even Ms. Watkins. She sighed. "How good it is to be back with you guys. You were probably my best class and I miss the time we spent in Egypt. I wish we could do it again."

"Maybe we can." Mike said. "I mean, we've grown up a lot in the past year and we've got money of our own instead of our parents paying for some if not all."

"Yeah!" Jessica said. "We should pool our money and go back. Maybe we can unlock more secrets on 'You-Know-Who'."

"Jess, you sound like we're from Harry Potter." Michelle joked.

"Well, it's not like we should say his name out loud. It might conjure him or something like that."

"Yeah." Ryen said. "Kinda like 'Beetlejuice'." Everyone laughed

Keith got serious for a second and leaned into the center of the table. Seeing this, everyone did the same. "By the way." He whispered as he looked around. "What did you do with the, you-know."

Jon thought for a second. "Oh. You mean the l-a-m-p?" Mike nodded. "It's at my house inside of a box in my closet. Nothing has happened to it since we got back, but I hid it just to make sure."

Everyone made a "Hmm" sound as if to say, "Really?" They all sat back in their chairs.

"I wonder if 'What's-his-name' is gonna come back." Ryen said.

"I don't think it's "IF" he comes back." Jon said. "More like "WHEN" he comes back."

"I agree." There was a pause and everyone's head turned quickly to see Ms. Watkins with a finger on her chin in deep thought.

"Have you given this thought?" Jessica asked.

"Of course I have. After that day, the thought has always been in the back of my head that one day he might come back."

"Wow." Michelle exclaimed. "I never thought, of all people, YOU would be thinking that."

"Right?" Mike said. "I figured you would think something more like, 'I hope he doesn't back. Or else he might target the kids.' Right?"

"Well, I did think that. But after I saw you guys take care of what he sent after you, I figured you could defend yourselves for a certain period of time. Not to mention, I figured you all would be thinking the same thing. So, if anything big happened, you all would some how get together and decide what to do."

"Wow." Jessica exclaimed.

"That's Ms. Watkins for ya." Ryen said. "Always thinking ahead." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just then the waitress came to the table. "Is there anything else I can-" That's all she could get out before they all heard screams from outside. The gang looked at each other, got up and shot for the door.

They walked outside and looked around as fires had broken out in different places and people were running towards them. Jon stopped a guy. "What's going on?" He asked.

"There are these weird creatures wreaking everything." The guy said. "There are so many. They are being lead by this guy who is floating in the air." The guy took off running again as everyone's eyes opened as wide as they could.

"He's back." Jon said. There was a slight pause. Jon's face went from surprised to determined. "He wants us. We have to get to him before he hurts anyone else." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The 6 ran off as Ms. Watkins was standing still stunned at what was happening. They rounded a corner after more people ran frantically from that direction. As they did, they saw Kamenwati floating in the air as random grunts from Power Ranger seasons were running around breaking things.

"More! Break more things! Cause more chaos! Those kids will never let innocent people get hurt!" Kamenwati yelled.

"You!" Keith Yelled.

Kamenwati looked down at the group. "Ah!" He said. "It's good to see you all again. And, might I mention, for the last time!" He raised both hands in the air and all the grunts stopped. He then pointed both arms towards the group. "Get them! And tear them to shreds!" He yelled and laughed maniacally as the grunts ran towards the group.

"Looks like it's round two guys." Mike said.

"Let's make sure there is no round three. Got it?" Jon yelled. "Yokai!" The others yelled, and then they ran into battle.

The group held their own for a little while but soon they were getting tired and overwhelmed. Jon got thrown to the ground by a Putty and Quantron and Mike got thrown in the air by a Tyrannodrone and Piranhatron. Keith got drop-kicked by both a Cog and a Batling and Ryen was kicked in the stomach by a Tenga, then punched by a Triptoid. Michelle and Jessica were dragged by the arm by a couple of Grinders until they threw the girls into the already big pile that was the group.

They all huddled together and looked around as the many grunts were surrounding them.

"So, what do we do now, fearless leader?" Keith said looking at Jon.

Jon did a double take. "Me?" Keith nodded. "Well. Um. I could try wishing again."

"That was a fluke." Mike said. "I don't think that'll work again."

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Jon responded. No one said anything. "Okay then." He stood up as all the grunts and Kamenwati watched curiously. He stood tall and proud and yelled out, "I wish we were someplace safe!"

Nothing happened. Seeing this Kamenwati laughed. "Do you think that would help you? The only one who would hear that is locked in that lamp and he can't hear you." He brought his right arm in the air and the grunts copied him. In one giant wave they all brought down their arms and lightning came out of their arms and weapons towards the group. The lightning got closer and closer. The group huddled together in terror.

"Looks like this is it!" Ryen called out.

"I'm sorry guys!" Jon yelled.

They all yelled awaiting the shock of electricity...but it never came. They slowly opened their eyes only to realize that they were no longer in the street, but inside of the parking lot where Jon's car was.

"What just happened?" Michelle asked.

"Not sure." Keith said.

"It looks like," Jon said. "We teleported somehow."

"But how?" Mike asked.

"That's how." Jessica said.

They all turned around to see what Jessica was looking at and right in front of them was a seven foot tall man with a tanned body wearing a strange outfit. They starred for a while and finally the man spoke.

"Ah! It's so good to be out of that thing." He said while stretching. "I'm not sure how but I was suddenly woken up from my sleep by someone yelling out a wish. Who might that be?"

Everyone, mouths agape still looking at the man, pointed at Jon.

"I see." The man said placing a giant hand on Jon's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad I made it in time." Everyone was still in their trances. "Oh c'mon!" The man said. "Lighten up a little."

"But," Jon said. "Who _are_ you?"

"Did I forget to introduce myself?" Everyone nodded. "The name is Baraka."

"And, are you a genie?" Asked Keith.

"Well, I have magical powers if that's what you mean." Keith nodded.

"Well, then I guess I am a genie." He said chuckling.

By now they had stood up and the shock was wearing off.

Baraka went to each of them and nodded as he looked them up and down. "I can see why I was brought to you. You have good hearts and white souls."

"White, souls?" Mike asked.

Baraka turned to him. "Yes. White souls. It's what my people say when the person is of good blood and means good. I can sense that you will all do good things."

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Said a voice from behind them. They all looked to see that it was Kamenwati.

"I had a feeling you were back. There would only be one reason I was reawakened. And it looks like I was right. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. But I have a feeling, too. A feeling that you will not be so lucky this time around."

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Kamenwati said scratching his chin. "Maybe this!" He then threw both arms out to his side and dozens on grunts came out of no where.

"Wha-what are those?" Baraka asked.

"They're from a TV show we watched when we were kids." Jon said.

"What is a TV?"

"We'll let you know later. Right now we need to get out of here!"

"Right." Baraka threw his arms in the air and the seven of them disappeared.

Kamenwati scoffed. "I knew he'd pull that trick. But he'll be back. He'll be back." He then moved his right arm quickly and then vanished with the grunts.

Just as they all disappeared they reappeared in Jon's apartment. Jon slowly brought his head up and looked around. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "How did you know to go to my house? More so, how did you know _where_ my house was?"

"It's all simple." Baraka said. "I used telepathy to go into your mind and find out where you lived."

Jon grabbed his head and looked up. "Uh, it was cool in all that you brought us here, but can you not do it again?" Baraka laughed.

"Uh, no offense Jon," Ryen interrupted. "But I think we have other problems right now." Keith had gotten up and turned on the TV to see if anyone was talking about what happened when he found breaking news about a current attack downtown.

"There has got to be something we can do!" Mike said as he slammed a fist onto the kitchen island.

"There is nothing we can do." Michelle said.

"Yeah, it's not like we have powers." Jessica added.

Suddenly, Jon stood up so fast it scared everyone. "I've got it!" Everyone looked at him in both shock and worriment.

"What have you got?" Keith said as he was startled so much that he looked away from the TV.

Jon turned quickly to Baraka. "Are you a genie that grants wishes? I mean you've granted mine twice now. Does that mean I get one more?"

Baraka just stood there thinking for a second. "You did set me free from that wretched place. I guess you do get three wishes. Though, I won't disappear as like in some of your _CP_ shows." He said.

"Actually it's-" is all Ryen got out before Jon interrupted him.

"Then if you can grant one more wish, I may have a way to stop Kamenwati." Baraka nodded and Jon ran into a different room. He ran back out with a pad of paper and a mechanical pencil. He kicked Ryen off the couch, who was no longer watching the TV, and slammed the pad of paper on the table. He clicked the pencil twice to get some lead out and after a quick second to think he started to write.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time on Power Rangers: A wish to save the world...**

_**Jon turned quickly to Baraka. "Are you a genie that grants wishes? I mean you've granted mine twice now. Does that mean I get one more?"**_

_**Baraka just stood there thinking for a second. "You did set me free from that wretched place. I guess you do get three wishes. Though, I won't disappear as like in some of your CP shows." He said.**_

"_**Actually it's-" is all Ryen got out before Jon interrupted him.**_

"_**Then if you can grant one more wish, I may have a way to stop Kamenwati." Baraka nodded and Jon ran into a different room. He ran back out with a pad of paper and a mechanical pencil. He kicked Ryen off the couch, who was no longer watching the TV, and slammed the pad of paper on the table. He clicked the pencil twice to get some lead out and after a quick second to think he started to write.**_

**Sometime later, downtown...**

"Yes! Yes! Destroy everything!" Laughed Kamenwati. "It is just a matter of time before those brats show up and meet their doom!" He laughed again, but was interrupted. "Well! It's good you were thinking of us!" said a voice behind him. He turned around and looked at who he was talking too. Standing behind him was all 6 of the "brats" and Baraka. "Well, well. Looks like you came back for another round, eh?" He pointed at them. "Nothing can help you now!" Jon stepped forward and shook his finger back and forth. "Never underestimate the mind of a guy who has watched TV his whole life." "Oh? And why is that?"

"One good reason." Jon took a step forward and shrugged. "Ya see, you're not the only one that can use stuff from our childhood!" He pointed at Kamenwati and the rest of the gang walked forward. All at the same time, they brought up their left wrists quickly and showed they were all wearing morphers. In order they were standing was Mike, wearing the Gold Zeo morpher, Keith, wearing the Turbo morpher, Michelle, wearing the Time Force morpher, Jessica wearing the Ninja Storm morpher, Jon, wearing the White Dino Thunder morpher and Ryen wearing the Mercury Overdrive morpher.

Kamenwati started to laugh. "Are you going to _fight_ me with those toys?" They all laughed. "Toys? HA!" He pointed at Kamenwati "We'll show you that these are _far_ from toys." Out of no where "Calling For a Hero" started to play. Kamenwati looked around looking for the source. Unsuccessful, he looked down at the group. Jon looked up and down the line of his friends. "Guys! Ready!" They yelled back. "Ready!"

Mike yelled out, "It's Morphin' time!", and brought the two morphers together creating a gold light. Keith yelled, "Shift into Turbo!", as he moved his arms like driving a car, put the key into his morpher and turning it creating a red light. Michelle yelled out, "Time for...Time Force!", as she brought her arms together, apart and then back together hitting a button on her morpher causing a pink light to come out. Jessica yelled, "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!", as she threw up her right arm, twisted her wrist, brought back her left hand, and thrusting it forward and using her right hand to spin a disc on the morpher which made an aqua light come out. Jon yelled out, "White Ranger! Dino Power!", as he brought his morpher up near his face and pressing a button which made a white light come out. Ryen pressed a button on his morpher removing a cover over a button. He yelled out, "Overdrive! Accelerate!" as he brought the morpher back near his left shoulder and pressing the button which caused a silver light to come out.

When all the lights came together it was so bright that everyone covered their eyes. When Kamenwati opened his eyes he looked at the group and was shocked to see Power Rangers in their places.

"Gold Zeo Ranger!" Called out Mike as he did a pose.

"Red Turbo Ranger!" Called out Keith as he did a pose.

"Time Force Pink Ranger!" Called out Michelle as she did a pose.

"Blue Ninja Storm Ranger!" Called out Jessica as she did a pose.

"White Dino Thunder Ranger!" Called out Jon as he did a pose.

"Operation Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!" Called out Ryen as he did a pose.

"Power Rangers Forever!" They all stood up straight, threw out their right hands and there was a large explosion behind them.

"But how? How did you get such power!" Kamenwati yelled.

Jon stepped forward. "Did you forget that we could use magic, as well?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jon ran into a different room and he came back out with a pad of paper and a mechanical pencil. He slammed the pad of paper on the table, clicked the pencil twice and after a quick second to think he started to write. "I know of a way we can stop Kamenwati." Mike leaned in close to Jon. "How?" He asked. "We have nothing compared to him." Jon looked up into Mike's eyes. "Yet." He continued to write as Mike stood up and walked next to everyone else. "What do you think he is thinking?" Jessica asked no one in particular. She looked at them. They simply shrugged._

_After a few minutes, Jon emerged from his writing position. He held up the pad and turned to face his friends. "What is the one thing that could help defeat Kamenwati?" He asked them. They looked at each other and then Ryen tapped his right fist into his left hand. "Powers!" He yelled. "Correct!"Jon said as he pointed at him. "We have one wish left and we can wish for anything we want." He walked around the couch and looked at the floor as he spoke. "If there is one thing that will help defeat evil it's..." He paused and looked at his friends again. "The Power Rangers!" They yelled. Jon pointed at them. "Right!" He then turned to Baraka. "Baraka, this is my third wish." Jon took a deep breath and exhaled it. "I wish, that on the outskirts of Los Angeles, was the Command Center. Inside was Alpha 5, Zordon and a machine that had all the morphers and henshin devices from Japanese and American Tokusatsu. And each of us has a communicator of the color of our choosing."_

_Baraka nodded. "Your wish is my command." He brought is hands into the air and in a loud clap, a small puff of smoke appeared. But nothing happened. Jon looked at his wrist and there was no communicator there. "Um, nothing happened." He said as he looked from his wrist to Baraka. Baraka chuckled. "Well, if you all want communicators of your choosing, you need to tell me what colors." Jon stared at him for a second. "Good point." He said nodding. "So." Baraka continued. "What colors do you want?" He pointed in order from Jon, who said, "White.", Mike, who said, "Black and Gold.", Ryen, who said, "Silver.", Keith, who said, "Red." Jessica, who said, "Aqua.", and Michelle, who said, "Pink." Baraka nodded. And, with another clap from his hands and another puff of smoke, communicators, of the specific colors, appeared on their wrists. They all looked down at them and then at each other. "Thank you, Baraka." Jon said as he smiled and held out his hand. Baraka exchanged the smile and handshake "You are most welcome." Jon stopped the handshake and turned to his friends. "Let's go."_ _They nodded and all together they pushed two buttons on the side of the communicator and disappeared in a rainbow of colors. Baraka watched as they disappeared. After a few seconds he panicked. "Hey! Wait for me!" He then clapped his hands and disappeared into a cloud of smoke._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jon stepped forward. "And, as you can tell, we went to the Command Center and picked out the powers you see before you." He turned all the way around while looking at his friends and then back to Kamenwati. "With these powers," Jon pointed at Kamenwati. "We will defeat you!" Kamenwati clenched a fist and then pointed a finger at the group. "You better not take me lightly, or it will be your downfall!" He turned to the grunts and yelled, "Get them!" A giant pile of grunts raced towards the Rangers. Jon pumped a fist and yelled, "Ikuzo, minna!" All the rest stepped forward as Jon did and yelled, "Ou!"


End file.
